C. Program Summary/Abstract: Botanical Core The Botanical Core of the Botanical Dietary Supplement Research Center facilitates the work of the three primary Research Projects, the Integrative Biology Core (IBC) as well as Pilot Research and Training Programs. The complex nature of botanicals dictates that the genetic makeup of the plant, the growing conditions and the method of botanical preparation all have significant effects on the overall composition of and biological effect of the botanical product. Moreover, the effect of botanicals to convey a biological response, such as enhancing basic resiliency, is likely the result of the complex interactions of multiple bioactive compounds. To address this complexity, the Botanical Core uses state-of-the-art phytochemical discovery, characterization, standardization and production approaches and modern greenhouse facilities to perform its mission which include the following specific aims: Aim 1. The Botanical Core prepares and provides specific botanical materials for the Center's research projects (Artemisia sp, Trigonella foenum gracecum [fenugreek], Moringa oleifera Lam., and Momordica charantia [bitter melon]), pre-clinical, clinical and pilot studies, activity-guided isolation of bioactives and characterization of their interactions, analytical and structural chemistry support for the research activities, quality control and botanical authentication when necessary. Aim 2. The Botanical Core collaborates with each project, pilot projects and the IBC to examine the bioaccessibility and bioavailability of botanical bioactives. Bioavailability and pharmacokinetic parameters will be measured using currently utilized analytical techniques. Aim 3. The Botanical Core assists in design and conduct of pilot studies and in the education and training of new investigators for biobotanical research, providing specific recommendations and/or evaluations of the quality and sourcing of botanical materials to be used for proposed studies. Aim 4. The Botanical Core conducts original research with the following objectives: improve materials, methods and instruments for ongoing projects, create enabling approaches in the advance of new projects, and screen and identify new candidates and future projects.